Feel and Smile
by Elhienn Hovercast
Summary: A short collection between our favorite creepy dark mage and the shy dancer. Olivia x Henry
1. Chapter 1

-It looks like the medicine worked after all, isn't that a good thing doggy? –Said Henry petting the animal.

Olivia was close to the two, even if she still felt uneasy around the dark mage she couldn't refuse his request of seeing the dog, looking cautiously between the two.

…After all, Henry did try to kill the poor thing.

-I-It's kind of amazing that he doesn't seem scared of you. –Comment the dancer.

-That's because I don't plan to kill him.

-You… Did comment that you thought it was his natural fate… What you meant by that?

-Oh that? Well, it isn't like all the armies had enough supplies to take care of the wounded. –Answers Henry. – So, when there was someone that would cost too many medicines we would kill him or her so that we could spare more supplies~

She didn't want to think that all Perezians were like that, but she couldn't help but sometimes wonder when she listened to Henry talking about his days in the enemies' army.

-…Everything here is so different~ You guys don't sacrifice anyone and waste medicine on people that seems too hurt~I can't understand that.

-That's because… Every life is important here. – Says Olivia. – Even if everyone is so different we care for each other, we wouldn't turn a blind eye if someone needed help.

-Hum~ Even I?

-Eh?

-Am I also important to Olivia? –Asks the dark mage.

-Y-Yes. –Said her starting to blush a bit, as the question was a bit.. Embarrassing to answer.

-Hum~ Murmured Henry. –Then you're also important to me.

There was that same smile that he would give to everyone, and she couldn't help, but think that he didn't understand the full implication of what she said.

**-000-**

**Yep, my grammar sucks, and I beg your forgiveness for that, I try my best ok? ;w;**

**The other thing is… I don't have the game and I'm basing this in supports only, but I couldn't help it! I love this couple like a lot! They are my FE OTP!**

…**And I don't think that there's another pairing that bring the true self of Henry like Olivia does (even-if-I-ship-her-with-everyone-shutup)**


	2. Chapter 2

-P-please wait Henry!The stain on your clothes...

-Huh?Oh, I didn't notice it, it's blood, mine as I can see. –Says the dark mage like it wasn't something to be worried, trying to find the source of the blood, because he could see that the red stain was increasing. –Huh, it seems like my waist was injured and that was why I was feeling so dizzy and faint.

-There's nothing funny about that! Let's treat it right away! –Said Olivia worried. –Ah… I guess that my tent is the closest to where we are, I think I have some medicines…

-Haha I don't think there's a need to waste a lot of medicine on me, but thanks anyway, I can't believe I didn't notice it before.

-H-How couldn't you notice it? The wound is big! –Said Olivia when she saw the cut on the pale skin, while trying to apply the medicine in a way that couldn't cause pain. –You should take a better care of yourself!

-Haha~ My reaction to pain is kind of slow, this scratch is hardly anything compared to the worse pain that I felt before~

-F-Far worse pain… What happened to you Henry?

-It happened all the time in the orphanage that my parents sent me, they would create a lot of harsh punishments for the naught children, those used to hurt a lot~

-Ah… your parents… Did they take you back?

-They couldn't care less, I bet that I was a burden to them, but thanks to everything I was able to develop a gentle and cheerful personality, isn't that great?

-I don't think that you are being cheerful. –Said the dancer staring directly. –I… Even when we first met I felt that you were forcing a smile.

-Eh?That's not true, I do smile from the bottom of my heart.

-Henry…

-Olivia. –Called the tactician. –I need you with the others today, there's a battle outside.

-Ah?Yes… Er… Henry is injuried, is that ok if he stays out of the battlefield today?

-It's fine, don't worry, now I'm going to join Krom in the frontlines.

-Hum…Henry.

-Yes?

-We will end this conversation another time ok?

-Ok~ I will be waiting for Olivia.

-After the end of the battle-

-Hey Olivia~ Huh? There's a wound on your shoulder. –Noticed the dark mage.

-Ah, I received it when I was trying to help the others and an archer took me by surprise.

-Eh~ Olivia worries so much about everyone that don't find time to look for herself~ Comments. –Then, I think that I should take care of you right?

-Hum?

-It's my turn to heal you! –Said the dark mage cheerfully, while dragging her to where the medicines were.

-In the tent-

-Ah! –Gasped Olivia when the medicine made her wound hurt.

-Sorry, was I too harsh?

-N-No, it's ok.

Even if she assured that she was fine, the dark mage tried to be gentler when using the medicines, as he said before, he was kind of slow to pain, so, from his memories, the only time that he made an expression of pain like the dancer had on her face was when he received a very nasty and painful punishment on the orphanage.

… It may not be to the same extent, but to think that she would be feeling the same kind of pain made him wish that he was on the battlefield that day, so that he could punish the stupid archer with the nastiest curse he knew.

-Hey Olivia?

-Yes?

-I will take better care of myself so that I will always be with you when you are on the battlefield. –Said the dark mage.- So, when you're worried about everyone else I will protect you when no one can look for you.

-000-

Ok, let's answer the reviews because I don't have any good comment to make :D*head shot*:

**D-Drive**: HAHAHA, I'm glad, because my first language isn't English ;w;

Yes, I am also sad that there's too little of Awakening fanfics _

**agarfinkel**: My problem is that I'm kind of poor and don't have money to buy even the 3DS ;w;, but I looooove Awakening!Even more than Thracia 776 and that's saying something!

I love when people ask what's my favorite FE's pairing!:D*Punched* ahhshsa, ok, I will put that in order:

**Olivia x Henry**: Very sweet and I think that their support brings a lot of dept of Henry

**Olivia x anyone**: She with Henry is my very otp for her, but I do love to ship her with everyone as she has a good relationship with everyone ^w^

**Mariabell x Ronku**: At first when I read that she was going to be a Clarine expy I thought that I would hate her, but she is a very strong and nice person, and I loved that with Ronku(he's another one that I ship with a lot of people because he can says thinks that can be taken out of context and make them don't sound like pervert things)

**Miriel x Callum**: Callum is another one that I thought that I would be neutral, but his "lack of shadow" makes every support with him heartwarming when people notice him, I kind of liked how Miriel was holding his arm HAHAH XD

**Sariya x My Unit/Avatar**: I was laughing the entire time and I can see more about her obsession with MU in her other supports(and I have a liking for yanderes hahhaha :P)

**Velvet x Frederick**: The few supports that Frederick isn't all "training and training", and it was kind of cute how he's scared of a giant rabbit XD

**Serge x Donny**: Like Serge says, when someone think of proposing her they must think of Minerva too, I think that Donny fits the bill better than any other support in this aspect.

**Female My Unit/Avatar x Gangrel: **It's kind of cute, the way he tries to make the Fem!Mu likes him XD

**Female My Unit/Avatar x Valhart**: I was sold on when the big guy carried the My Unit in his arms, book and all, I also like their conversation and his… "Submissive nature" to superior MU XD


	3. Chapter 3

"When you're sad you make faces like this..."

"Hum… Like this?"

"No… There's no change from your 'smiling' face."

He lost the count of the times they trained many faces, but never got annoyed with that, because to him, it was pretty interesting.

The dancer was a curious person, way more than the rest and that's saying something… The dark mage knew for a fact that he didn't know how to make other faces than his smiling one.

And it always amazed him how well Olivia could express herself.

She was very shy, but even that wasn't a trouble when she wanted to talk, her face would tell if she was feeling uncomfortable, scared, puzzled, sad, hurt… He may as well saw all parts of her!

"It's just like dancing... when you've just memorized how to move your body without any heart."

Yes… He also like to see her dancing, it was a different kind of showing emotions and way harder to detect, but was also something powerful as he himself could tell that he felt something strange every time he saw her performance.

Well, at least he could tell that he liked the feeling.

"I don't understand too well this expressing emotions thing~", said Henry, "Is that bad that I smile like I always do?"

"It's bad if you're doing all the…Ugh..", said Olivia, pressing her chest when she felt something wrong.

"…Olivia?"

"There's… A sudden pain in my chest…", said her weakly falling oh her knees, with the dark mage holding her so that she didn't hit the hard floor.

"Hum… It looks like the enemy has a dark mage", said Henry looking around, "Don't worry!I am the best in counterhexes, so just hang on!"

He started to chant something, undoing the strange spell.

"The curse is broken and reversed!", said him cheerfully, but when he noticed that Olivia still looked pale and wasn't moving he started to panic, feeling a strange pang in his chest and another feeling that he even forgot that he once experimented.

Fear.

"O-Olivia?You can't die!Please, don't die!"

"You don't need to cry… I'm alright"

She was still feeling weak because of the curse, but managed to lift her hand and touch the dark mage cheek, smiling a bit even when warm drops of tears fell on her skin.

"Thank goodness you're alright!", he said feeling very relieved, while holding her hand.

"You finally showed your true feelings…", she said widening her smile.

He kind of stared when she said that, stared his reflection in her eyes to see that he was, indeed with a different expression.

"Thank you Henry, for changing my fate…"

He started to panic again when she closed her eyes, but stopped when he felt her pulse and saw how softly her breath was.

Her words… He remembered the first time they had a real conversation about that dog and how things turned.

He decided that he wouldn't accept death as something for granted anymore, if there was a slim chance of saving anyone he would hold to it even if it's useless.

… He understood that as he never could accept the dancer's death.

-000-

**Horay~ I got better because I put the dialogue right this time :D(I didn't bother trying to change the other chapters because I'm a lazy ass*headshot*)**

… **Usually I don't complain a lot about official translations but…**

**WHAT THE %$%¨%#¨%$# Did anyone here see that ¨%$$%¨&$ that they made with Henry x Olivia supports?!**

**DASTARDS!**

… **Seriously, they took their depth, SON OF A F**** W****!**

**Elhienn is seriously pissed off now.**

Now, to the reviews:

**Herp**: As I said, English isn't even close to my native language*Portuguese*, so I didn't notice the differences in dialogue when I read fanfics in English because I was too focused in the story XD*Headshot*

**Gunlord500**: Whoa!Thanks a lot!I don't mind if you're harsh!I know that my grammar sucks, and I really want to improve!

Yep, I use translation from Serenes and now from someone called **amielleon**** , **that translated even the DLC Despair Future of Henry and Inigo/Azure(as his son) talking, which apparently are different for each father and their's made me fall even harder for HenryxOlivia :P


	4. Chapter 4

It's funny, how Olivia was shy even If she was a dancer.

Tonight was a special day, she was dancing outside battle and for everyone, as a way to show that's she feels better after her "incident".

Henry couldn't shake that strange feeling from that day, and as silly as that sounded he also couldn't help but feel a bit jealous for all the attention everyone got from the dancer.

Well, in a way he could understand why, she was such a nice and sweet person but…

He needed her more than anyone.

He knew that in the moment that he got worried and started to cry when the dancer almost died, he wasn't the easiest person to talk because of his antics and messed up personality, but he talked with a lot of people in the army and he's sure that no one came closer to scratch the surface of his real self as Olivia did.

"Henry…"

"Hey Olivia! Nice dance! I feel way more energy than the usual~"

"Thanks!", she said with a big smile, "…And not only for that, but saving me that time… I-I guess that I wanted to show all of my energy into the dance to show how grateful I'm for being alive…"

"…Yeah… I wish that I noticed sooner… I won't let that happen again."

"Henry… You don't need to worry", she said, holding his hand, "I trust you, especially against curses… You sure are reliable!"

"Heh… You can count on me~!", he replied with a smile when he felt her warm touch.

"So this is your true smile… It's a wonderful one…"

Indeed it was, the dancer couldn't help but stare, it was different from his "fake joyful" smile as it looked warm, sweet and caring.

She felt a warm feeling in her chest.

"Ah… Did I just…"

"That's right...! With this, you no longer need me to teach you anything", she said letting go of his hand and going to her tent.

"W-Wait, don't leave me!", he panicked when he missed the warm from her touch, holding her hands like his life depended on it, "Please, stay at my side forever!"

"Henry?"

"You're the person who taught me how to smile… You're… Irreplaceable to me, I know that a lot of people needed you to overcome their issues but I'm sure that they could like without you… I… In the other hand, would continue to give fake smiles if it wasn't for you!"

Olivia was kind of shocked, even after the dark mage learned how to truly smile, she never saw him like that, usually Henry was such an easygoing person…

And when he said that he would still wear that fake mask if it wasn't for her…. For some reason she felt a pang in her chest, it would be too sad to live like that.

"…Is that true?"

"Yes… I love you, more than anyone else", He said, looking down, suddenly feeling a bit shy, "I even bought a ring… I… Wish to marry you.", he said, showing a really pretty pair of rings.

"All of sudden you're so passionate… Could it be… Your true personality as well?", she said touching his forehead with hers.

"… Do you hate this kind of man?"

"No", she answered shaking her head, "To be truly honest I'm glad that I could bring this side of you, and to think that you would stay faking smiles… Makes my heart hurt."

"S-So…?"

"I'm glad to meet you, not only because for making you truly happy. I appreciate your company and feel at easy… More than anyone else", she said taking one of the rings in his hands and putting in her finger, feeling her cheeks burn, "I… Accept your ring."

"Really?I'm glad!I love you so much!", he said hugging her.

"Eek!It's kind of e-embarrassing, but I also feel happy… And I love you too."

"Haha… Thanks for confessing to me~"

"Yes… I hope to see your wonderful smile forever."

"If what you want I wouldn't mind smiling like that, as long as I also see you smiling to me~"

**-000-**

**This… Is… So corny I can't…!**

**Heh… Can't help it, I love Olivia and it's TOO easy to make this kind of scenes with her XD**

…

**Now, the reviews!**

**Gyarii**: I'm glad that you also like this pairing and that you known the true support! And yes! The Doomed Timeline was nice! And I feel worried about the changes that the dialogue will have for the English version and I will be horrible enraged because it was touching!

**Cormag Ravenstaff****: **So true, everyone like having feels XD

**Guest**: Horay!If I had the game I would also marry these two! Screw stats! These two are too cute for me to care XD


End file.
